For a Friend, For my Shadow
by Laguna's twin sister
Summary: NON-YAOI ... It's graduation day and Akagi was given a chance to deliver a speech... dedicated to ... read and find out.


Disclaimers: The characters are not mine; they belong to whomever they belong to!

Author's notes: This is NON-YAOI ok?! It's set on dear ol' captain's "graduation" (wah!! Bye Shohoku…noooo!!!) And in this fic, they won in the Inter High and Akagi graduated with flying colors- as in honor student! (What a nerd…hehehehe)  And it's just my thoughts of what I'd say if I was Akagi in my privilege speech or whatever you call it since he's an honor student guy and stuff. Some of the details might be incorrect and Akagi is OOC … sorry, haven't watched for a while, but the idea had been nagging me for so long! And oh yeah! This is my first ever SD fic so… please bear with me... So ok, enough with the babbling and on with the show….

For a Friend, for my shadow

A lot of things had taken place this year in Shohoku high. I feel that it was truly a blessing for me, since it is also my last year here. First of all, I have finally reached an almost 'impossible' dream that I've had for a very long time now… to be the number one in Japan, to bring my school the highest honor of having the best Basketball team in all of Kanagawa, to give myself the pleasure of victory. As the team captain of Shohoku basketball team, I am very overjoyed to have led the team, with Anzai-sensei and our Manageress Ayako. But of course we couldn't have done it without each and every member of the Basketball team. 

But anyway, I am speaking here now for another big accomplishment. Besides my victory for our basketball team, I have also, with much prayer, luck, sleepless nights of reviewing and thousands of books, received the award for the highest honors in academic excellence. I don't really know how I've done it; and up to this moment, the fact that I'm speaking here right now in front of all of you isn't sinking in my head that much yet. I feel as though I suddenly shot a bull's eye in an archery competition. In this stage, this day in my life, I can say to myself that I am contented. Who won't be, after receiving what can be considered the highest honor that can ever be given to a student, like me. 

Some of you may ask to whom I dedicate it all to, or the purpose of all these victories. I still do not know for certain the purpose of all these, though it only occurred to me now to whom I should dedicate these victories to. 

You might think I'm dedicating it to God, or to my family, or to a girlfriend that I… unfortunately don't have…*ehem* yes. I can say that I dedicate it to them also, but I offer this award to one special person who had helped me all the way. Without him, I would be nothing; I would not be the Takenori Akagi that I am now. For I've realized that he was the strong foundation that I had to lean on to when I was tired and weary, the friend I can always rely on whether or not I need help, the supporter that became forever loyal amidst all the mistakes and errors I have continually committed in the past. 

He is a very great person with a powerful personality, though some might think he's just a typical, soft-spoken 'wallflower'. Though not too many notice him, without him, I would be very lost. Not only me, but also every member of the basketball team. Though he's just there on a corner, his encouragements and strong will had helped us in our battles. His faith and hope never wavered though the chances of victory were dim. Or even though he knew the painful inevitable end already, he was the one who had his head held up high, encouraging us that our hopes shall never die, that we should get up from where we fell. He is friendly and there for everyone, his seniors, and even his juniors. He is also the 'great referee' for despite his stature, he's the one who often stops bickering and petty fights between the 'rowdy' members of the team. (But rest assured that they are very tame now…*laughs*…) And in my times of distress, he's the one who pulls us all together when I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. And I am very thankful for that.

As a schoolmate, he never let me down. He was there to study with me or remind me of things that we had to do. As a friend, he was always there to encourage me or to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. He, as I mentioned earlier, was the one who I had to lean on to when I feel that things are becoming too hard to handle. 

He was never selfish, nor jealous. He always gave everything though he rarely gets anything in return. In fact, over and over again, he had been neglected, unnoticed and not given the proper treatment he deserves. I too have committed this mistake, a lot of times actually. I am sorry, my friend.

No one really cares for the Vice-captain most of the time; no one really bothers to know about the second best in class, no one really cheers for that bespectacled quiet boy who is never really given a chance to shine. Though lots of people think of this, I feel that he had been my shadow, and for that, I am grateful and honored.

Now that I've realized all of these, I've finally come to a conclusion that I've already become a winner even before Shohoku team won in the inter-high, even before I have received my first ever result in a quiz or a test. It is because I have a friend, a very good friend, and probably the very best friend I have and would probably ever have….

Kiminobu Kogure, my friend, my shadow, this is for you. Thank you for everything.


End file.
